Almost
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Kuguru, Gao and Baku are being hunted down by Dark Core, the toughest gang in the city. Neither of them know why nor have any kind of answer as to why. With the help of an outside source, they may just survive. But will things get too out of hand? (I have so many other fics I could be working on but decided to write this and publish it! I am literal trash!)
1. Almost Got Away

Title: Almost

Date: 10/15/14

Theme: Au (Growing up together in a rough neighborhood) (Found the theme on a tumblr post)

Characters: Kuguru Uki. Baku Omori. Gao Mikado. Rouga Aragami. Davide Yamazaki. (others will be mentioned later)

Authors Note: This may continue if it gets enough exposure. I may continue it either way whether people are reading or not because I have a really interesting plot planned out. So tell me how I did and talk to me. Its always awesome to hear from you guys!

Chapter 1: Almost Got Away

* * *

><p>The burning in her chest. The hurried breaths that she took as she ran. The throbbing in her legs. She was aware of it all. She wanted so desperately to stop, to take a break and rest but she couldn't. She had to keep going. She had to outrun them. She had to.<p>

With a tight grip on her bag, she made her way into the next alley that she came across. She was trying desperately to lose them. Kuguru couldn't even remember how long she had been running. But she couldn't check the time or look around to check if she was still being tailed. If she stopped, she wouldn't be able to get up and go again.

Her heart pounded against her chest. Her glasses were close to falling from her face. She kept going! She needed to get home!

"That's far enough!"

Kuguru gasped when she heard his voice. She had lost her footing, she tripped over her own tired and achy feet and collapsed to the ground. She skidded against the uneven, dirty and rocky concrete. Her skin was scraped and bloody from the impact and the force of the fall. She stayed there, lying on the ground. She was completely out of breath. She was exhausted. She was hurt. She was bleeding.

She was scared!

Kuguru slowly raised her head to look ahead of her. Her vision was blurred. Both from exhaustion and that her glasses fell off during the fall. She saw a male. He was standing before her. She could see his long white hair. His tan skin.

Rouga.

He grinned down at her. He bent down to her level and helped her up grabbing onto the collar of her dress. Her head hung as she was lifted a few inches from the ground. Rouga removed her bag and placed it over his shoulder.

"Next time, if you try and run away again, I'll make sure you regret it." Rouga hissed.

He released Kuguru's dress from his hold. She fell back onto the ground, she received even more scraps and bruises because of it. Tears began to poll in her closed silver-grey eyes as she listened to him walk away. She felt that she had failed. She clenched her fists and pounded her right handed, now clenched, into the ground multiple times.

"Where do you think you're going with that bag, Rouga?"

That voice! Kuguru recognized it all too well. She leaned on her elbows before slowly lifting her self up to her knees. She shakily came to her feet and turned around to see if her ears were deceiving her or not. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Her vision was still blurry but she recognized him anywhere.

"Baku!" Kuguru said, a smile on her face. It hid her obvious pain.

He turned to face her, a smile of his own on his face. "You okay?"

Kuguru nodded. "I'm okay." She looked over at Rouga. "But what are you going to do..about him?"

Baku grinned and looked back at the male in question. "What do you think? I'm gonna get your bag back!" He exclaimed.

Rouga cackled at that statement. Baku glared at the white haired teen, waited for him to calm himself. When Rouga had finally stopped laughing, he removed the bag from his shoulder and held it up in his hand. "You want the bag, do ya?" He threw it up high into the air, high enough so that it reached the roof of the building to his right. Yamazaki came out, arms stretched out in front of him and caught the bag. His stuck his tongue out in a teasing way before making a break for it. Rouga grinned. "Go and get it!"

Kuguru dropped down to one knee and held her arm. The shape her body was in came back to hit her and she could no longer stand on her two feet. She felt dizzy! Baku looked back at her to make sure she was okay.

"Kuguru? Do you need help?" Baku asked.

Rouga sprung from his place at the end of the alleyway and pulled his arm back. He showed up in front of Baku and landed a punch straight to his jaw. The brunette was forced back, landing on his back a few feet away. He sat up, a scruff mark on his jaw, a bruise beginning to form. A trickle of blood from his lip rolled down his chin. He wiped it away with the side of his hand.

"Weak!" Rouga stated.

Kuguru tried to stand up again. She wanted to help Baku!

She collapsed again. She couldn't!

Her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Baku..." She hissed in pain.

Baku stood up from the alleyway and looked his eyes with Rouga's. "I'm alright! Don't worry." He said to Kuguru. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He revealed the blade but kept his gaze souly on Rouga. "Get out of here, Rouga. I don't want to have to use this!"

Rouga spread his arms out at his sides. "You wouldn't dare."

Baku then sprung from his place in the alleyway and made his way towards Rouga. Rouga grinned. He saw it coming. He reached a hand out to Baku's wrist as he saw the brunette raise the hand that held the knife. He caught his wrist just as it was inches away from his face.

Baku growled. "Let me go!"

Rouga glared and squeezed tighter. Baku hissed. "And let you get the hit." He squeezed even harder. A crack and a snap was heard. Baku cried out. "I don't think so." Rouga raised a foot and kicked Baku in the stomach. The brunette once again landed on his back. He sat up and held his broken wrist.

"Baku!" Kuguru cried out. She leaned against the wall, about to make his way over to him when Baku turned around, an intense gaze set in his eyes. She stopped. "Baku...?"

"Don't come any closer!" Baku shouted.

Kuguru's eyes widened as she saw how serious Baku was about this. She took a step back. "What's gotten into you, Baku?"

Rouga stepped closer towards the two. "He's scared to die, that's what!"

"You shut up!" Baku shouted at Rouga. He stood up from the ground and clenched his good hand. "I _will _get that bag back for Kuguru. I will teach you not to mess with us!"

Rouga rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to be wasting on you." Rouga turned around and started to leave. Baku grabbed his knife from the ground and sprinted over towards Rouga. Rouga felt his presence behind him and turned around to stop him, but was shocked at what he saw.

Baku had already stopped. Not on his own will. Kuguru had her arms around him. Her face buried in his back. Baku's eyes still blazed with anger towards him, but Rouga saw that Baku was only being held back by Kuguru. Baku tried to break free, but Kuguru was using every last bit of strength to hold Baku back.

"Stop! Don't do this, Baku! It's okay!" Kuguru said in a calm voice.

Baku looked over his shoulder. Kuguru raised her head to look at him. Baku could see it in her eyes that she was upset with him.

"Kuguru...?" Baku mumbled to himself.

"Don't stoop to his level. It won't...I..." She tightened her hold on Baku. "It's not worth it!"

Baku flipped the blade so that it was closed and put it back into his pants pocket. "Kuguru..." Kuguru loosened her hold on Baku and looked at him. Baku placed his hands atop of hers and removed them from his waist. He turned to face her and smiled. "Thank you!"

Rouga silently gagged. "I'm leaving." He walked away from the scene. He planned to meet up with Yamazaki who still had the bag on him. So there job was done.

A few moments after Rouga walked away, Baku placed Kuguru's arm around his shoulder and helped her stand up on her own two feet. She smiled, thanked him.

"Let's get you home." Baku said.

"Okay." Kuguru replied.

"Wait," The two stopped walking when they heard a voice from above. They looked up at the rooftop where Yamazaki escaped with Kuguru's bag. The grinning face of their friend made them smile. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

"Gao? What are you doing up there?" Baku asked.

Gao revealed Kuguru's bag in his hands and Kuguru smiled. "How did you-?"

"Did you guys forget that I'm a black belt in Jujitsu!?" Gao said. He ran over to the fire escape ladder and quickly came down. He then walked over to Kuguru and handed her the bag. "He wasn't too much of a fight! A bit of a challenge but I managed to get away fast enough."

Kuguru held out an arm and hugged Gao from the side. "Thank you so much!" She looked over at Baku. "I really appreciate your help."

Baku shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal."

"But you're hurt! Doesn't that seem like kind of a big deal?" Kuguru argued.

"A bone can heal. I'll be fine." Baku said. "Besides, if I hadn't shown up when I did, who knows what might have happened!"

"You would have been kidnapped by the local gangs and held for ransom." Gao said.

"That's not funny, Gao!" Kuguru shrieked.

"He's probably right though!" Baku said. Kuguru cringed at the thought of being kidnapped. "But we would never let that happen!"

Gao looked at Kuguru's bag and had to wonder. "What's in that bag anyway that Dark Core wanted to get their hands on it?"

Kuguru handed the bag back to Gao so that he could open it for her. He did. He placed the bag on the ground and carefully unzipped the bag. He jumped back at what he saw.

Inside the bag was many useful things that could be needed around here. Medicine. Weapons. Ammo. Money. The fact that Kuguru had it all stuffed in a school bag was incredible.

"Where-Where did you get this stuff?" Gao asked.

Kuguru gave an embarrassed smile. "I got this from a guy across two who wanted information on Dark Core. He gave it to me. He said I may need it."

"What are you going to need this stuff for?" Baku asked.

"The same reason you carry around that pocket knife." Kuguru replied. "It's obvious that Dark Core is after us. So, we need to be protected."

"Well, if you need help defending yourselves," Gao jabbed his thumb to his chest. "come down and see 'me and mom at home. We'll be happy to teach you a few moves."

"But more importantly," Baku looked around. "Why is Dark Core even after us? Did we do something to tick them off? They've been chasing us for weeks!"

"I guess we'll have to figure that out on our own." Kuguru said. Kuguru removed herself from Baku's side and grabbed her bag from off the ground. "Let's get out of here before Dark Core comes back."

With a nod of agreement from both Baku and Gao, the three headed back to Kuguru's house.


	2. Almost Succeeded

**Not gonna lie guys, this chapter was a bit bland but it was still fairly okay. Once we get further into the plot, we should get more into the exciting details. I promise. But for now, we have to deal with some of the bland parts of this story before the build up of the plot. Bear with me. **

* * *

><p>Almost<p>

Chapter 2

_Almost Succeeded _

It's been days since Dark Core last attacked and worry was the what ran through the veins of the three friends. Gao, dressed in his jujitsu uniform, stood in the middle of the floor of the dojo. His hands on the ends of his black belt, showing his rank in jujitsu. He observed his friends, exhausted and out of breath, lying on the wooden floor around him.

"Come on guys, you can't be this wiped out already? We haven't even gotten to the hard stuff yet?" Gao complained.

"Are you freaking serious?" Baku moaned in frustration. He ran his hands over his sweaty face. "Come on man, we're not used to this like you are."

Kuguru sat up, using her hands for support, her arms shaky and aching from all the training. She looked over at Gao, her usual neat hair now mangled and plump from sweat. "We need to rest. You understand, right Gao?"

Gao was silent for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Alright. Take as long as you need. We still have plenty of stuff to go over."

Baku silently cursed their luck. "Ah man. Are you serious, bro?"

"As serious as a heart attack!" Gao replied.

"That's not funny, Gao!" Kuguru groaned.

Gao let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head at Kuguru's response. He hadn't expected such a serious response. He was only joking around.

The doors to the dojo slid open, Gao's mother walked in carrying a large tray of food with her. She smiled as she saw how hard they were working.

"I hope you three are training hard." Gao's mother spoke. She walked further inside and placed the tray of octopus dumplings in between the three. They all eyed the tray with a longing hunger, as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. "Eat up. Growing children need food! Rebuild your strength!"

Gao, Kuguru and Baku immediately began to dig in, humming in delight at how delicious it was.

"This is really great!" Baku said as he ate four more at once.

"It really is. Thank you so much for these!" Kuguru agreed.

Gao's mother smiled again. "It's no problem. Really."

Gao stood up from the floor and clenched his fists at his sides. He had the grin on his face that read: "We can do this!" and he couldn't be any more pumped up. "We can do this! We can get stronger and defeat Dark Core. I know we can!"

"You plan to what?" Suzumi shouted. Gao flinched at how loud his mother his voice was. He was surprised when her hands found their way to his shoulders, at how hard she squeezed them, and how intense her gaze was. "You can't do that! Jujitsu is a defensive art. Not to mention Dark Core is way too dangerous of a gang to confront. I won't let you use your belt for something so trivial."

"You don't understand." Gao shouted back. His eyes shined with the determination that his heart felt. He knew his mother would upset. This training, it wasn't to fight against them. It was to be used to defend. Jujitsu was not how he planned to defeat Dark Core. "Dark Core has been after us for a long time. We've done nothing to them, and yet they keep on coming! You have to understand, mom. We're doing this for the right reasons."

"That doesn't matter! Dark Core is filled with strong people. They are the most feared gang in the city. I could never allow you to face them. It's insane!" Suzumi said.

"Mrs. Mikado," Kuguru stood up this time. "I know you're worried about us getting hurt, but Dark Core will only keep coming after us unless we figure out what it is that they want. Once we figure that out, we take it from there."

Suzumi released her grip on her son. "Why am I just hearing about this now, Gao? Why haven't you told me about Dark Core's attacks on you?"

Gao clenched his fists even tighter. "Because I need to solve this on my own. Rouga needs to realize what he's doing is wrong."

Suzumi was silent for a moment. She could tell that her son's absolute need to show Rouga the light was strong. But was it worth the risk? He could still get hurt. This part of the city was a dangerous one. The people around here have lived their entire lives using their skills of theft and violence to get what they wanted and needed most. Suzumi has wanted to leave this place for a very long time, but she couldn't. She had people here she couldn't afford to leave behind. The same was for Gao.

She smiled at her son. She finally understood now why he wanted to do this. "Alright. If it means that much, you can go. But if it gets too dangerous, escape. Run as fast as you can and lose them. I don't want any trips to the hospital."

Gao didn't really know what to say to that. He felt as if his mother had no confidence in him at all. But then again, he knew she had a right to worry. Dark Core was the most powerful gang in the city. It was still unknown how many members they have in total. Only two, Rouga and Davide, have ever said any word of themselves being in Dark Core. There could be hundreds of them for anyone knew! It was right to be cautious.

"I promise mom, no one is going to the hospital." Gao placed a hand over his heart and smiled. "I swear."

Suzumi smiled at her son and gave him a big hug. Fear ran through her at the thought of losing her son. She saw terrible images in her mind as she held onto Gao. Gao felt his mother's strong grip and tried to push her away or grab her attention but nothing was working.

"Promise me again Gao." Suzumi said, her voice cracking as she said her sons name. "Promise me...that I won't lose another son." Gao's eyes widened at the thought of his brother. His smiling face. He closed his eyes and held his mother tight in their embrace. Tears began to prick at Suzumi's eyelids at the thought of her eldest son, where he is now, how he got there and how she could nothing to stop it.

"I promise!" Gao said, his own voice cracking. He may have been young when he lost his brother, but his memory was still precious to him either way. He had lost his big brother at such a young age to something that was uncontrollable to him. He had no power back then. He could do nothing but watch as the days go by and watch as his brother slowly died. That was Yota's fate. To die young! "I'll make sure we all come back, unharmed and alive. I promise."

Suzumi released her son once again, she saw his bright smile behind those shining tears and saw Yota smiling back at her from within Gao. Her tears rolled down her face even harder, faster, she placed a hand to her cheeks and did her best to wipe them away. "You better keep that promise Gao, or else I'll give you a beating harder than any one of those Dark Core members could ever give."

Gao felt the seriousness of that threat and took a step back. "I get it."

Suzumi stood up from her kneeling position in front of her son and tried to wipe the wrinkles from her shirt and her pants. "Don't overdo it, alright. Dinner will be in a few hours."

"Alright mom." Gao replied. When Suzumi left, Gao turned to face Kuguru and Baku who were giving him a pitiful look. "Come on, guys. I'm alright. Really!"

Baku stood up from the floor and walked over his friend. "If you say so, man." He stretched his arms over his head. "What else do you have planned for us?"

Kuguru walked over to Gao next and adjusted her lenses. "Maybe we should stop for the day." Kuguru suggested. She rubbed her lower back. "I'm just not feeling well enough to continue."

"Yeah, maybe we should let Kuguru rest." Baku said agreeing with Kuguru. He saw how much pain she in and decided that she couldn't go on any longer without risky injury.

Gao nodded, he understood that Kuguru was in a lot of pain and decided to end the class for now and the rest could be taught later. He lead Kuguru and Baku into the house and into the family room where they could all sit down and relax after the strenuous training.

Kuguru, Baku and Gao all sat down on one of the sofas together and did their best to relax, all feeling a bit achy after training. Kuguru rolled up her Jujitsu sleeve and looked over the bandages that were up her arm, right to her shoulder. She had many bandages on her body from Rouga's last attack. This bandage only covered some of the damage that was done. Her legs were also bandaged, as well as her stomach. She was not cut on her stomach nor did she bleed, but her mother found it necessary after all the bruising she received from the kicking and the punching to her gut.

Baku watched his friend look at her bandages and felt angry boiling inside himself. He hated that Kuguru had to go through all of that on her own, with no one around that would help her. He wished he had shown up sooner. Maybe if he had, then she may have just been okay. She wouldn't have those marks on her body, and she wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Rouga's gonna pay for doing that to you?" Gao said as he gazed at Kuguru's bandages as well.

Kuguru looked over at Gao and smiled. "That's okay Gao. You don't have to get revenge for me." She closed her eyes and thought back to what happened back at the alley way, where she had stopped Baku from doing the same thing himself. "It just isn't worth it."

Baku felt something go off inside him as she said that. He knew it was the same thing she had said to him a few days ago. He remembered how upset she was at what he was doing.

Revenge was just something Kuguru didn't want anyone to do for her. Baku realized that himself that day.

"You sure? I mean, he hurt you pretty bad." Gao said, pressing into it more.

"I mean it Gao." Kuguru replied. She pulled down her sleeve and leaned back into the couch. "I just want to stop Rouga, not get even!"

Gao didn't say anything after that. He knew that what Kuguru was saying was final. She was never one for violence, only defense when needed.

"Hey Gao," a young girl's voice penetrated the silent atmosphere and everyone looked over at the sliding doors as Hanako walked into the room. She hadn't noticed the tense air in the room as she happily skipped in. "How about we play a game?"

Gao smiled at his little sister and ruffled her hair. "I would love to play a game, Hana, but we're still a bit of rough shape from training, you know?"

Hanako pouted and kicked the air with her foot. "That's no fair. I wanted to play with Gao and everyone."

Kuguru smiled at Hanako's behavior and stood up. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

Hanako felt her ears perk at that and she turned to face Kuguru, her eyes shining with excitement and hope. "You really mean it?"

Kuguru nodded. "Of course." She sat down on the floor where there was space. "What game did you want to play, Hana?"

Hanako smiled brightly and raced off to get a game that they can all play. Kuguru felt like she did good, wanting Hanako to smile and have fun.

"Don't you want to rest some more, Kuguru?" Baku asked.

"It's just a game, Baku. I'll be fine." Kuguru replied.

Baku removed himself from the couch and placed himself beside Kuguru, deciding to join in the game as well. "You comin, Gao?"

Gao shrugged his shoulders and placed himself down on to the floor as well. "Why not?"

Soon, Hanako came back, board game in hand and a smile on her face as she saw everyone had decided to join in the game with her.

"Let's play!" Hanako placed the board game down on the floor and began to set it up.

"Let's!" Gao repeated, smiling at his sister.

* * *

><p>Walking with his friends, Gao kept a close look out for anything and anyone suspicious. He couldn't help himself. Dark Core was unpredictable. They could strike at any moment. Even though its been rumored that most of the members of said gang go to a really secluded school across town Gao still kept his eyes out. Rouga was dangerous and will be coming after them before long. He never leaves for too long.<p>

"Bro, relax, it's going to be alright." Baku said as he sucked on a lollipop.

"I can't help it man. Rouga could show up at any moment." Gao replied.

"Yeah, but you have to remember, even though Rouga is a gang member, he used to go to Aibo. He was the top student in his grade level. He got good grades. So, even he won't skip school just to get to us." Baku reminded Gao.

Rouga had gone to Aibo, for a while actually. He managed to make it to the top of the eighth grade before he was defeated by Gao. He had decided to catch the red head off guard and challenged him to a fight. Gao, declining, disagreed to it and tried to leave, but Rouga wouldn't have it and made sure he got his fight. And he did! And he got creamed. He disappeared from Aibo after that and didn't return until about almost a year later. He had gotten stronger. He snuck up on them, he and his lackeys! He even had a dog with him! Gao, Baku and even Kuguru were brutally beaten, bitten, and mangled.

That was the day that they realized that Rouga was not someone to be messed with.

And that he was back...back for revenge.

"Still…" Gao mumbled to himself as he looked ahead, gripping his bag. "If he comes near you guys, I'll kick his butt no problem!"

Baku rolled his eyes. "If that's so, then what was the point of your forty-eight hour trial training of jujitsu?"

"Extra...precaution?" Gao replied.

"We've got your back." Baku said.

Gao was going to reply back but when he saw that Kuguru has been unusually quiet he decided to direct himself towards her. "You alright, Kuguru?"

"I'm okay. Just...thinking." Kuguru replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Baku asked.

Kuguru looked up at the sky in thought as she walked. "About everything, you know. About Dark Core. Rouga." She looked at Gao. "As in some of things that don't make sense to me. Even now."

"Like what?" Gao asked.

"Why did Rouga challenge you to a fight?" Gao was silent. Kuguru continued. "If Rouga was a big academic student, why bother challenging Gao to a fight? It doesn't make sense to me is all."

Baku removed the lollipop stick from his mouth, he exclaimed the now bare tissue paper stem. "I don't get it either. I choose not to question it. No one understands why Rouga does anything he does."

"I guess." Kuguru replied. She couldn't help but wonder though.

"You're gonna have to pay us for wasting our time."

Gao stopped walking and listened for a moment. When he heard the sound of someone in trouble, he took off without even thinking.

Baku heard Gao's retreating footsteps and turned around to call out to him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I think someone's in trouble. I'll meet you guys in class." Gao shouted back as he turned and made a left down an alley.

"That guy." Baku hissed to himself.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's keep going." Kuguru said, grabbing the fabric of Baku's sleeve.

"Alright." Baku complied. He let Kuguru drag him off, a bad feeling bubbling in his chest.

* * *

><p>At the front way of the alley, Gao watched, unable to move, as a group of students, nothing special, held up a younger student against the wall. The younger student looked fearful of them, his grey eyes shook as he looked them in the eye.<p>

Gao clenched his fists at his side's. He has seen this before. Plenty of times. The strong go after the weak to get what they want.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Gao questioned confidently. He grinned as the three goons turned to face him, temporarily forgetting about the bluenette.

"Who are you?" The one with the red head asked.

Gao stepped forward. "The names Gao. Gao Mikado." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Now, why don't you run along. Classes start soon, you know?"

"What are you? The cops. The disciplinary. You can't make us do anything."

Gao knew by there gazes that they were itching for a fight. Having angered them, Gao put his hands up in a defensive position. "Come on guys. Take it easy."

"Get him!" The red head commanded, pointing towards Gao.

"I never thought you'd ask, Kenta."

"Shut up and go, Shirou." Kenta growled.

His friends, both brunettes made their way towards Gao, ready to strike. Gap simply grinned.

They never learn!

He dodged the brunette's (who's name was still unknown to him) first punch, moving aside. As the brunette grew agitated, Gao caught his second attempted punch by grabbing his arm as it came flying at him. Holding it tight in his grip, Gao lifted the brunette up and flipped him. He landed on his back.

Shirou came running towards Gao next, from behind. Gao noticed this and caught his arm too. With another flip from Gao, the brunette was on his back. Gao watched as they groaned in pain.

"Now..." Gao started up again, directing his attention to Kenta, he assumed who was their leader.

Kenta was having none of it however. He went out running, a fist ready and raised. But Gao was ready. He stuck out a leg, this caused Kenta to trip, Gao caught his outstretched arm and twisted him around so that a burning and throbbing sensation ravaged through Kenta's arm.

"I didn't want to fight you guys. You just asked for it." Gao said as he watch Kenta claw at his now reddening upper arm.

"Let me go. You're gonna break my arm."

Gao immediately released his arm. Kenta cradled the throbbing limb, hissing in pain.

Gao looked over at the bluenette who watched from a few feet away. Gao scratched the back of his head and walked over to the bluenette.

"Hey, are you alright, man?" Gao asked.

He held out a hand to the bluenette who graciously accepted it, standing up from the ground.

"You're Gao?" The bluenette asked.

"Yeah! Don't forget it okay." Gao released his hand and turned to head off. "You should get goin'. I'll see you around."

Gao started to run to make it to class but, "Wait, Gao,"

Gao stopped running and looked back at the bluenette.

"My name's Kiri."

Gao smiled and waved to him. "I'll see you later, Kiri."


End file.
